vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135405-solo-play
Content ---- ---- ---- Fixed that for ya | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes but they did not give us extra bag space to maintain 2 sets of gear , a pure dps would have no reason to go tank or healer other than being flexible But a tank/healer MUST have dps gear to be viable in every format Usually the support would have at least 75 % dps capability of their dps spec , so they are not better but it makes solo play reasonable but this game its like 30 % atleast extend the target cap to 10 my god | |} ---- Never said anything about group play as they are pretty much mandatory, but then again if you have all orange yellow gear as dps, then you could tank all the dungeons , adventures as dps again :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah like i said not about group play >.> (Even my title stats solo play -_-) I am not asking they do better dps than dps specs but make it reasonable l If support power worked with assault abilites sure no problem but that's not the case :( and we are back to the same problem Edited October 2, 2015 by jvjd | |} ---- ---- Actually its pretty easy to solve, remove the target cap for tanks , if i can tank many groups at the same time then i deserve to attack them all at the same time :) , | |} ---- ---- ---- Hehe, I suppose. But that could also make it in a way easier to keep Threat, if you can hit them all at the same time with some sweeping blows. Tanking more than 5 could sometimes require an additional tank or threat management by everyone in the group. I dont know, I kind of like the idea of threat management in games. Tanks need something to do as well instead of just standing there spamming some abilities with their faces. DPS need to worry about not geting aggro and healers need to avoid overhealing. Makes everyone be a bit more alert and not zone out with their minds. A cap at 5 might be reasonable in the end :) It can be a bit tricky while leveling when it comes to Quest rewards. Some rewards doesn't benefit your DPS spec actually, as they are more for your Tank/Heal spec. Needed at times, I must admit. but overall, the whole purpose with a DD/Dps spec is to do damage and to kill enemies. The other 2 roles doesn't really do much about that. They got other purposes. Something I miss is proper support roles as well, from my time in Rift. 4 roles in a raid. Tank, heals, DPS and 1-2 Support. It was interesting to play, because if you did your Support assignment well, you made everyone else look good. It wasn't about your own personal Hps/Dps. I liked that. There are parts of it here as well in Wildstar, but people tend to see it as a broken DPS build, because a raid leader forced you to use a shitty ability that make others look better than yourself. It's a shame. I bet some people enjoy these buffing support builds in Wildstar though. Edited October 2, 2015 by Alysion | |} ---- If you can manage to get support gear that is entirely devoid of any assault power I will give you a CREDD Yea, you're not gonna be tearing it up as a tank or healer spec with support gear and DPS abilities... but you can do it. In fact, in certain situations its preferable to be in an off heal / tank spec to survive certain fights solo. Don't forget also that there is hybrid gear available... | |} ---- To be exceedingly fair, there are situations where a dominantly heal / tank spec is preferential to a pure DPS spec while soloing. But more to the point, There are very few situations (barring raids) where anyone should ever be a pure "heal/tank/dps" spec. There should almost always be some versatility in your build IMO | |} ---- You articulate my point exactly. Currently the role of Tank and Heal are relegated to group only because anything less in terms of leveling (the major role for most players) is sub par. When was the last time you can say an optimal Tank or Heal spec had an easier time with an encounter (in the same time frame) as a DD spec? My position is PvE only because I can't speak for PvP as that is too dynamic in the first place but in the vast majority of MMORPGs I've played in recent years even when a Tank or Heal spec had a certain advantage over a DD in an encounter it was quickly nerfed because the DD felt their personal role was being encroached upon. My suggestion is simple (at least in my mind anyway), DD always thrive in single target combat (typically boss encounters) while Tanks thrive in 4+ mob content (DPS wise). Healers on the other hand have the option of supporting either, meaning DD or Tank and are rewarded in kind (based on the total amount {ratio} they healed their partner/group). While it's not a perfect concept, specifically in terms of healing (but you have to assume your role isn't based on damage and thus you rely on at least one other person to do DPS) it's at least closer to a competent system that what's in place now. If i'm mistaken please state why! Edited October 2, 2015 by miguksaram | |} ---- While I'm a HUGE fan of hybrid specs Wildstar is not the best example of a game that rewards those who decide to do so (over DD specs). I wish it did mind you because it would mean that we, as a community, had more options without feeling min/maxed the reality is that those who tend to offer leveling/end-game advice rarely, if ever, let a player know that such options exist beyond the "optimal" build for a given level/progression point in the game... | |} ---- I don't disagree in the sense of a "true hybrid spec", but if you're not running at least 2 utility / support abilities on your Action bar even while DPS you're doing it wrong vice versa (unless you are specifically in a structured raid group with hardcore min/maxers). So in the sense of mixing DPS/Support/Utility I would suggest you're missing out if you are running a pure DPS/support build. But I would also agree that there isn't as much reward for running "true hybrid" builds in W* Edited October 2, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- ---- Nah, in most last gen games "tanks" solo really well. DPS classes can clear normal "single" pulls faster, but they struggle on multi-pulls, or against strong enemies like bosses. Tank spec characters can multi-pull normal encounters easily then AoE them down, and they can solo many bosses (slowly). It sounds like in this game the small target cap prevents multi-pulls from being effective, which kills solo tank gameplay. Still being able to solo a few bosses doesn't make up for that, as it's situational. It's a shame as it's a gameplay style I personally enjoy a lot. I agree that tanks should probably have higher target caps. The advantage of playing a solo healer used to be reduced downtime. "Downtime" has essentially been abolished from the genre though, and most current players probably think "CD" when they hear the word. The trinity used to be balanced in solo and group content. That balance has been shattered over the years by devs who didn't understand the balancing mechanics involved, and then they wonder why there are tank and healer shortages at end game. | |} ---- Ye talking about GW2 ? | |} ---- I can find support gear devoid of assault power. See those pants? No Assault Power at all. Do I win a C.R.E.D.D.? | |} ---- I was not. GW2 has great solo play for pretty much every spec I've found. I am not a fan of the trinity, and I'd prefer games use something else, like GW2 does, or City of Heroes did. Just if they are going to bow down to an ancient system, at least use it correctly. | |} ---- ----